inazuma stories
by bellachan11
Summary: Hace tiempo en un reino llamado melody habia nacido una hermosa niña a la que le llamaron bella, tres años despues la reina dio a luz a otra niña la cual la llamaron miki.pero por aquella era el pais estaba en guerra y si seguian asi las niñas moririan entonces el rey las abandono en una pequeña ciudad y un hombre cuyo nombre era Erik Eagle las adopto y las convirtio en sus hijas,s


Hace tiempo en un reino llamado melody habia nacido una hermosa ni a a la que le llamaron bella, tres a os despues la reina dio a luz a otra ni a la cual la llamaron por aquella era el pais estaba en guerra y si seguian asi las ni as moririan entonces el rey las abandono en una peque a ciudad y un hombre cuyo nombre era Erik Eagle las adopto y las convirtio en sus hijas,se las llevo a casa y hablo con su esposa Suzzete Harlan,ambos estaban de acuerdo entonces las peque as pasaron de ser unas princesas a unas ciudadanas.

-10 A OS DESPUES-  
-Buenos dias a todos ^^-dijo la pelimarron -Buenos dias,oye estas nerviosa por tu primer dia en la secundaria raimon?-pregunto sue -No mucho a decir verdad aunque sabes ke me cuesta relacionarme verdad mama -si,lo se venga vete -vale adios-dijo la pelimarron saliendo Una vez en el instituto la chica se dirigio hacia su taquilla para despues ir hasta el aula,y digamos ke se habia perdido,entonces despues de encontrar ls taquilla y dejar sus cosas se fue hacia el el profesor explicaba la chica entro dentro la clase -Tu debes de ser la nueva no?-pregunto el profesor -S-si esa soy yo-respondio la chica con timidez -bien presentate ante la clase -V-vale me llamo tsurime bella y tengo 13 a os y vengo del instituto Osaka High School -bien sientate en ese sitio junto al chico de pelo naranja -S-si Cuando llego la hora del recreo Bella se sento en un banco sola mientras veia al resto de la gente con amigos y en un chico que deberia tener mas o menos su edad se acerco a ella -Hola tu eres la nueva no -S-si-dijo la chica con nitido sonrojo,por que el chico de pelo naranja,con forma de sol y unos ojos que segun ella tenian el color del mar eran profundos y a bella le hacia sentir confianza.  
-Me llamo Amemiya taiyou-dijo el chico con una sonrisa -E-encantada yo soy tsurime bella -Oye por que estas sola?  
-Esque bueno yo soy de las chicas ke lo sueltan todo y de estilo alocado y divertido pero...como me cambio muchas veces de instituto conozco a muy poca gente y cada vez se me hace mas dificil relacionarme y por eso no tengo amigos -pero tienes amigos de verdad?-pregunto el pelinaranja muy atento a lo que la chica decia -B-bueno si,tengo a algunos en california y mis amigos de la infancia Kimura Daniel y Eguchi Sorah ,que estan en America -E-espera America?California?  
-Si esque mi padre es de America aunque nos visita siempre que puede y aparte esta muy ocupado con su equipo futbolista y lo de California,esque vengo de la academia Pacific Coast.  
-Comprendo...Bueno quieres que te presente a mis amigos?-dijo el chico levantandose -B-bueno si no te importa -Venga Vamos no seas timida-dijo el chico burlon -Vale lo ke tu digas-Le respondio Bella siguiendole hasta el club de futbol

-En el club de futbol-  
-Chicos ya estoooy aqui...-dijo el pelinaranja quedandose sin habla por estaban montando un jaleo tremendo.  
Era de locos unos estaban tirados por el suelo,otros encima de las mesas,otros ando en cierculos y corriendo como si no hubiera ma ana -Esto y a estes que les pasa-pregunto bella muy confusa -Amemiya-chan ayudame a pararles se han vuelto locos-dijo una chica pelimarron con mechas rosas y los ojos azules -Pero que les pasa?  
-esque bueno digamos que bueno digamos que el entrenador Endou dijo que hicieramos una fiesta y digmos que se han pasado -Aaaammmm ya veo...ah y porcierto esta es Bella Tsurime es nueva -oh encantada mi nombre es Kirino Meiko encantada de conocerte -Igualmente Meiko-respondio la chica sonriente -No queria hacerlo pero-dijo Meiko subiendose a una mesa y sonando un silbato para que todos parasen.  
De inmediato todos pararon y volvieron a la Meiko me presento a todos los miembros y ahora todos conocian a la chica y preguntaron a bella si se unia el equipo y Bella respondio:  
-Me unire como una gerente que en casos especiales jugara -Hecho! bienvenida al equipo Bella-dijo el Capitan Matsukaze Tenma -Vale gracias por aceptarme-Dijo la chica ya mas tranquila y sonriente


End file.
